The Sixth Sense of Pandora
by kaitoushinichi
Summary: You cannot fulfill your goal Kaitou KID. If you were to, you would have to kill. I too am a kaitou. However, I am not here to steal the Pandora. I am here to protect her. Things... are not as they seem."


Hello readers! Here's the prologue of a fic that you probably won't see for a while, but I wanted to get this down at least, before someone else possibly comes up with the same idea...

And, as always, I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, all of it's characters, _et cetera, et cetera..._ XDXD

This time, I decided to take a jab at some romance factors from the beginning... Canon pairings, don't worry! This is my first time actually PLANNING on sticking in some romance, so don't complain. And it will be very mild (perhaps a few sexual jokes here and there, and kissses at the most...)

* * *

**Prologue**

**One month ago...**

_She stood still, looking up at the constellation of Orion._

_A cold breeze blew over the rooftop as the crowd from Kaito's heist that night dissolved away into the streets. The night sky would melt into morning within four hours. Time was balanced just on the gray borderline between fall and winter. Kaito stood some ten meters behind her, back facing the moonlight. After a few moments, the girl looked over her shoulder, and gazed over to where he stood._

_"You cannot steal it," she murmured. "You cannot steal Pandora."_

_Kaito smirked. "Shall I take that as a challenge?"_

_She turned her entire body around to face him. The white silk cloth of her kimono seemed to reflect the starlight as brightly as the moon. Her small hands were folded neatly over the overlapping cloth of her long and heavy sleeves. Her light gray obi, wrapped tightly around her waist, kept her back stiff. She looked over Kaito's costume, then turned back around to look up at the sky again._

_"Even if you do succeed in stealing Pandora, you will have to kill a person to fulfill your goals."_

_Kaito took a step closer. "What does that mean?"_

_"I mean exactly what I said."_

_"I see… Are you implying that I am too weak to kill?"_

_She didn't move. Only spoke. "Not weak. No. You are… uncontrollably strong. But strength does not support harm to human lives. You merely do not have the ability to kill."_

_Kaito raised his eyebrows, hesitant to respond. "Should I conclude that you do? Since you are after Pandora."_

_"I am not after it, Kaitou KID. I am merely here to protect it. Or perhaps I should refer to Pandora as 'her.'"_

_"Who are you?" he demanded, slowly walking toward her. "What do you know about the Pandora legend?"_

_"The Pandora legend? Let me tell you one thing about it. What you see, hear, taste, smell, and touch only deceive you. Things are not as simple as you wish they were. Things are not as they seem. Sense things differently." She turned to her left. Her profile, illuminated by the starlight, showed soft, beautiful features. At the same time, she had a sorrowful, nostalgic, and wistful look to her soft eyes. She paced over to the edge of the rooftop, her small steps carrying her slowly._

_"What are you planning?" Kaito asked, narrowing his eyes._

_"It is already time for parting." She brought her hand up to her mouth. Kaito saw a tiny flicker of green, and knew that she was concealing a leaf behind her palm. A sharp whistle rang out as she blew on it._

_Kaito listened carefully, looking for signs of movement. The night remained still._

_She calmly walked along the edge of the building. He watched carefully; one misplaced step could send her down thirty stories. The lacquered geta, with gray silk hanao that matched her obi carried her to the corner, where she balanced herself carefully. The building right behind her, about the same height as the one they were standing on now, was positioned about two meters behind her._

_"As I said, sense things differently. Perhaps, a sixth sense will help. Things shall become clearer then."_

_"Wait! You haven't told me who you are yet," Kaito said. That was when he noticed another figure, dressed in a gray kimono, running across the rooftops of the surrounding buildings. He could clearly see that the gray kimono was of the men's style. By the time Kaito could react to it, the girl was already lifted off her feet._

_"I go by many names," the girl said softly. "One, you shall learn in the near future. However, if you are looking for something to call me until then, I will respond to the name Arcturus. I, like you, am a kaitou."_

_The boy carrying her remained silent. He turned around, holding her up princess style. He calmly began walking toward the stairwell leading down into the building, leaving Kaito to deal with the police helicopters that were heading in their direction._

_"Goodbye, Kaitou KID. I am sure we will meet again soon," she whispered._

* * *

For clarification, the name "Arcturus" is the name of a star, which directly translates to (according to wiki) "Guardian of the Bear." I only chose it because it was the only star name I could find which had some meaning of "protector" to it.

Go look up kimono and geta on Google if you don't understand those details.

If you're looking for an image of what her kimono looks like, check this out. www(dot)onemanga(dot)com(slash)Psycho_Buster(slash)11(slash)30(slash)

**Please Review!**


End file.
